Marry Me
by PazzSkittles
Summary: Draco:Hermione . Songfic Marry Me by Bruno Mars . A cute little one shot :  REVIEW


Marry Me

Hermione Granger was sitting with her boyfriend of two years, Draco Malfoy. They were cuddling together under a tree, twinkling lights floating around the midnight blue sky. they were having a picnic in the park, under the stars to celebrate their two year anniversary. They park was sitting in silence, the crisp summer air blowing slowly past them.

Hermione and Draco were enjoying each other's embrace when soft music began to play, slowly it began to get louder and louder till it could be heard all through the once peaceful park. Hermione slowly lifted her head as she began to listen to the song that had interrupted her loving moment with her boyfriend. Hermione began to look around the park, trying to find the source of the music, when she couldn't see anything out of the ordinary she slowly got up and looked around once more. Suddenly a male's voice began to sing to the melody that had come out of nowhere.

_It's a beautiful night,_

_We're looking for something dumb to do._

_Hey baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you._

"I love you Hermione" Draco said from behind his girlfriend. Hermione spun around and smiled lovingly at Draco.

_Is it the look in your eyes,_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you._

_Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go,_

_No one will know,_

_Come on girl._

_Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow,_

_Shots of patron,_

_And it's on girl._

"Hermione, I love you so much, every day I love you more and more, you everything to me and I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you" Draco said as he stepped closer to Hermione.

_Don't say no, no, no, no-no;_

_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;_

_And we'll go, go, go, go-go._

_If you're ready, like I'm ready._

_Cause it's a beautiful night,_

_We're looking for something dumb to do._

_Hey baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you_

Hermione had tears in her eyes as she turned around and gave Draco a watery smile.

"I love you too Draco" Hermione said as she took Draco's hands in hers.

_Is it the look in your eyes,_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you_

_I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh,_

_So whatcha wanna do?_

_Let's just run girl._

_If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool._

_No, I won't blame you;_

_It was fun girl._

Draco pulled out a small velvet box and opened it to show a small ring with a simple diamond in the middle, it had diamonds going all around the band and little leaves carved into the sides, on the inside of the ring it read 'Hermione, I love You, Draco' in small elegant writing.

Hermione's cheeks were streaking with tears as a wide smile spread across her face.

_Don't say no, no, no, no-no;_

_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;_

_And we'll go, go, go, go-go._

_If you're ready, like I'm ready._

_Cause it's a beautiful night,_

_We're looking for something dumb to do._

_Hey baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you._

_Is it the look in your eyes,_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you._

_Just say I do,_

_Tell me right now baby,_

_Tell me right now baby_

_Just say I do,_

_Tell me right now baby,_

_Tell me right now baby_

"Marry Me love" Draco said simply as he looked at Hermione with nothing but love and care in his eyes. He wanted t spend the rest of his life with this girl and he was praying the she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him.

_Cause it's a beautiful night,_

_We're looking for something dumb to do._

_Hey baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you._

_Is it the look in your eyes,_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you_.

"Yes" Hermione stated as she threw her arms around his neck and gave him a loving kiss. Once Hermione released her fiancé Draco put the diamond engagement ring on her finger and picked her up, with a happy and loving smile he spined her around and kissed her.

**The End**

**Yes, I know, very cheesy, I think its cute, the song is 'Marry Me by Bruno Mars.**

**I own nothing xDD REVIEW PLEASE THANK YOU xx :)**


End file.
